


Dark Brew

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2019 [24]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Foe Yay, Implied Consent, Implied Sexual Content, Intrigue, Light Dom/sub, Love/Hate, Mind Games, One Shot, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Short One Shot, Teasing, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Just this once, reason was abandoned.





	Dark Brew

Scathach never knew herself to desire anything. However, when Medb tilted her head and smiled her feral grin, the warrior found that very warmth twist in her stomach. Akin to fighting in battle, Scathach felt her heart pound in anticipation, in desire, nearing over the edge of pleasure.

"My warrior, you mustn't give in so soon." Medb spoke in her singsong voice, her voice both mocking and caressing. "What's the fun in bending you to my will if it ended as soon as it started, hmm?"

"Don't tempt me, succubus," Scathach ground out, her hands seizing the Queen's shoulders, gripping it tightly, close to breaking them. Medb only laughed, her grin never leaving her face.

The warrior knew that she was playing into the Queen's hands, right where she wanted her. The only way this was to end was in two outcomes; one was with Medb naked and writhing under Scathach on crimson satin sheets, giving and returning such pleasure; the other way was in bloodshed and death.

A tremor ran through the warrior's nerves: they were so close, no space between them, and for once, she felt no need to conclude their encounters just yet.

Scathach felt another surge of heat coiling in her, and Medb grinned as she leaned in close, to whisper in the warrior's ear. "Just for one night, you can have me. My body is  _yours_ , my Scathach."

The warrior needed not to answer, as she pressed her mouth against the Queen's, mouths hot and swollen. Just this once, reason was abandoned.

Pulling back from their kiss, Medb squealed in delight, triumphant, her head thrown back as her arms wrapped around Scathach's shoulders, drawing her closer.

"After this night, I will  _not_  forget this, my  _Queen_." Scathach whispered in Medb's ear, her voice thick with hatred and desire.

The Queen knew she was in for a long night when the warrior soon led her to her bedchamber, straddled her waist and pinned her wrists above her head.

"Trust me, I won't either, my  _warrior_." Medb smiled before Scathach soon filled her vision, tensing in pleasure and anticipation.


End file.
